Problem: What is the sum of the greatest common divisor of 30 and 81 and the least common multiple of 36 and 12?
Carrying out prime factorization, $30=2\cdot3\cdot5$ and $81=3^4$. Taking the least power of each prime that appears in these two factorizations, we find that the greatest common divisor is $2^0\cdot3^1\cdot 5^0=3$. Taking the highest power of each prime that appears , we find that the least common multiple of $36=2^2\cdot3^2$ and $12=2^2\cdot3$ is $2^2\cdot3^2=36$. Their sum is $3+36=\boxed{39}$.